Not An April Fools Joke
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Severus celebrate their daughter's 5th birthday. Lots of things seem to take place. But none as shocking at what happens that night. Supposed to be funny. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT FKING READ IT!


A.N. Hey new story here. Hope you all like it and enjoy 

**Disclaimer – I will NEVER own this……-mutters- damn.**

TTTTTTTTT

Harry smiled down at his daughter, Sakari while she ran around the room happily. It was April 1st, her birthday and they were throwing a HUGE birthday party for her. The room was decorated in her favorite colors; dark blue and yellow. As far as the eye can see. Streamers, ribbons, presents, a piñata….. "Why did we get a piñata again?" he muttered under his breath as Sakari ran down the hall yelling that she needed to change her outfit…again.

"Because we couldn't resist her smile, your fault might I add?" Snape whispered into his husband's ear while carrying a few more presents from Ron and Hermoine. Setting them down next to all the others he leaned in close and stole a kiss from Harry's lips. Harry smiled softly at Severus and it got wider when he heard their little terror come running back into the room.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!" Sakari yelled at the top of her lungs.

Severus looked up and gave her a stern look. "Sakari you know your not supposed to yell. What if you woke up your brother?"

"But that's what I came down here to tell you. Adriel is up and I thought you should know."

Harry got up and smiled at his daughter for the umpteenth time this morning. She was so lively, his perfect 5 year old angel, as of today. He nodded to Severus who nodded back and went down the hall to tend to their 1-year-old son. Severus then took the time to glance down at his little girl. She looked so pretty in her dark blue jeans and yellow shirt with a happy face on it. She matched her party definitely . Severus sat down in the chair Harry was sitting in and patted his lap. Sakari came rushing over in an instant, scrambling up to get in his lap. Once settled she hugged him and got comfortable.

"So how is the birthday girl feeling right now?" Severus asked humorously.

"This birthday girl is feeling like she wants some cake right now. Can I have some cake now papa?" Sakari pleaded as she gave her father the famous Potter puppy eyes.

'The same ones that got me married to Harry in the first place.' Severus thought fondly as he ruffled Sakari's hair. "No you may not have your cake now. Don't you want to save some for Ariel and Aaron?"

Sakari's eyes lit up at the sound of those names. That meant that- "Are Aunt Hermoine and Uncle Ron coming to my party? I thought they went to America for Auntie's relatives or something." Sakari started bouncing in prospect of her favorite family in the world – besides her own – were going to be at her birthday party.

"Of course they're coming. Have they ever missed your birthday parties? We throw such good ones they can't help but come." Harry came back into the livingroom with Adriel in his arms, cooing and waving at every little thing. He set Adriel down and watched as he half walked half stumbled his way to his papa's lap. Severus reached down and hefted him up onto his lap as well. "Have you been good for daddy Adriel?"

Addy nodded his head and threw his arms around his sister's neck. "Kari Kari! Birfday Birfday!" he squealed happily. Sakari grinned and hugged her baby brother back. "Yes it _is_ my birthday. And guess what that means? We get to eat lots and lots of cake!"

"Yayyyyy!" little Addy screamed out as his two daddies plugged their ears with their fingers.

Kari laughed and hugged him tighter then hopped down off her papa's lap. "I have to go fix my hair! I'll be right back! Don't start the party without me!" she called out running back down the hallway…again.

Harry just shook his head smiling and walked over by his husband to loop his arms around his neck. Addy had found a plaything in Severus's hands and was having a good time swooping them in the air as if they were miniature broomsticks.

Severus glanced up at his husband with a playfully exasperated look on his face and Harry couldn't help but swoop in and capture his lips in a kiss. After a few moments they were interrupted by a knocking on their door. "Who can that be? We were just getting to the good part." Severus grumbled out as Harry pulled back. Harry went over to open the door and was rewarded with a shrieking sound on both sides of the door. He knew well enough what was going to happen and moved out of harm's way.

"SAKARI!" the twins cried in unison.

Sakari ran to the front door and skidded to a stop 3 feet away then leaned back and yelled, "Aaron! Ariel!"

They both met in the middle of the room, hugging and talking nonstop. Baby Addy could be heard in the background, chatting in his own world, still quite occupied with his own personal play toy. Harry smiled at his two best friends and hugged them both before pushing them in the house. "Come on! Join the party!"

Severus then stood up and with Adriel in his arms, made his way to the front door. He nodded to the couple and obligingly gave up his son for Hermoine to hold. While Hermoine did her squealing/cooing thing with the baby, Harry hugged Ron and ushered him into the livingroom where everything was set up. Ron looked up at the hanging donkey and raised an eyebrow to Harry. "A piñata mate?"

Kari's head darted up from the trio of bodies that had made themselves at home on the floor and grinned at her uncle who grinned right back. "I wanted to hit something without breaking it on accident and getting into trouble! This way I can have the best of both worlds!"

All the adults in the room chuckled and Kari sunk back down to her diabolical plans with the twins.

As Ron, Hermoine and Harry were catching up with Addy in Hermoine's lap and Snape sitting in a huge comfortable looking armchair, keeping his eye on the terrible trio, there was another knock on the door. Severus shook his head to Harry who looked ready to jump up to get it and he walked to the door, opening it slightly before smiling and letting the blonde haired couple in.

Kari stopped talking for a few seconds before jumping up and running to the door. She leapt at the man who in turn caught her and swung her around a few times. He set her down and they both clapped their right hands together then twirled around, gave each other high fives, spun each other around 2 times and finally reached for the other hand, shaking it softly while grinning their heads off.

Narcissa shook her head and walked in. "How you got him to do that will forever remain a mystery Kari." She then spotted Addy and as before with Hermoine, began to coo and babble baby talk at him. He, excited as ever since there were people in the house, babbled back and pointed to stuff around the house.

While the girls talked with Addy, Kari hugged her other Uncle. "I thought you had forgotten Uncle Luc!"

Lucuis grasped his friend's arm and pretened he had been struck down with a curse. "She thought….I had….forgotten….OH THE PAIN!" he cried out then dropped to the floor, twitching as if dead. The twins thought that was hilarious and began twitching on the floors as well when another blonde haired man showed up at the door with a dark haired person.

"Oh great father. Now look what you've done." Draco muttered as he entered the house. He nodded a greeting to everyone in the room and went over to kiss his mother on the cheek. Blaise came in after him and did the same before settling down on a couch across from the women. Draco set their present on the table with the others and sat next to Blaise, hugging him and striking up a conversation with Ron and Harry.

Severus had already kicked Lucuis out the way and was about to shut the door when he heard a cry of, "Wait!" "Not yet!"

He turned and in his face were another set of red headed twins. He almost fainted. Dear Merlin not _those_ Weasley's.

"Hey everyone!" Fred called out as he tumbled into the house with George on his heels. "Hope you don't mind-"

"-that we're a little late." George finished. They too went to go sit with the rest of the family.

Severus poked his head out to see if there were anymore people he had forgotten and finally shut the door behind him. He leaned against it in, a momentary sign of weakness. Lucuis saw it and snickered. "Not getting old are we Severus?"

He just glared and took up residence next to Harry who leaned on his shoulder.

After a few hours of catching up- Hermoine's cousin Rebecca was doing fine from her delivery, and now Hermoine was wanting another baby because of it.

Draco and Blaise were, finally after 8 years, getting married and everyone congratulated them.

Lucuis and Narcissa were happy their son was finally in love and had nothing new to report.

Fred and George and successfully opened up another Prank Shop somewhere in Muggle London- they were having a hard time but everything turned out ok.

Aaron and Ariel – tried another bombing prank, this time with some mixture of gas that turned out to be semi deadly and everyone in their kindergarten class had to go to the clinic to get shots. Still on punishment for that one. Fred patted them on the back and told them to try again when no one was listening.

Kari sat up and announced, "Time for birthday cake!" The twins – both of them – shouted their approval at the idea and went to go sit at the table. As everyone else moved to the table, Harry vanished into the kitchen and reappeared with the cake in hand. Addy squealed out happy and kicked his legs. Chocolate cake was his favorite.

They all sang Happy Birthday and told her to make her wish. After cutting the cake and passing it around to everyone Harry told the older set of twins not to pull any pranks during the party.

"Aww but Harry-"

"-it's April Fools!" Fred cried out.

Three glares and one stern glance later they settled down and began to eat their cake. Harry smiled and set Addy in his highchair next to him. Helping him with his cake he smiled as everyone around him talked and laughed with each other. If someone had told him in his 6th year that he would be married to Snape and have kids he would have shot them. Not cursed them. Shot them. But that was the past and he couldn't help but chuckle at how fate worked. Not only was he married and had a loving relationship, but everyone close to him had overcame their differences with each other. The Malfoy's don't hate muggles as much as they did before. He and Draco had become friends during their 5th year secretly but were afraid to come out because of the rivalry they had going on so long. Ron and Hermoine finally admitted they liked each other, that turned to love and they were now married with 2 kids and if Hermoine had anything to say about it, another one on the way. Voldemort had been defeated and he who was once the boy-who-lived had become the man-who-defeated-You-Know-Who. All in all it turned out to be a pretty good hand fate dealt him.

Suddenly an explosion was heard out in the yard and everyone stopped what he or she was doing. Silverware clattered and chairs were pushed back in a rush to see what had caused it. Harry was the first one to the window and saw nothing but smoke. When it cleared somewhat he saw that half his front lawn had been blown to smithereens.

Everyone glared at the twins. Except for Addy. He was nibbling on Narcissa's hair. Fred and George gulped and began to defend themselves.

"No don't be angry! We had-"

"-a bunch of pranks that would have-"

"-led up to the explosion but-"

"-you told us not to so-"

"-we didn't but we forgot that-"

"-the bomb was out there still!"

Fred scratched the back of his neck stupidly and George just grinned weakly at them. "Uh..April Fools?" they both chorused out at the same time. By the looks they were getting it turned out to not be suck a good April Fool's prank at all.

lplplplplplplplplp

Harry sighed as he snuggled next to his husband. After the bomb explosion it had been a fun party. Kari got a whole bunch of things including a new diary- from Narcissa, a journal- from Hermoine (of course), a boatload of candy- courtesy of Ron, 4 dozens set of pranks- both set of twins, a jewled pendant and locket-Papa and Dad, and beautiful robes for her future school years at Hogwarts- from Lucuis. Draco and Blaise had gotten her the latest model in brooms and Harry had to practically con her into waiting a a few weeks before trying it out.

But the day had been tiring and if you thought putting a 1 year old Adriel Potter-Snape to bed when he was teething was hard work you had no idea of trying to figure out how to calm down a newly turned 5 year old Sakari Potter-Snape with all the things she had gotten much less how to get her to sleep. After everyone had left it had taken them 4 hours to do so. But Harry and Severus had managed it – somehow – and were now in the peacefulness of their own bedroom.

Harry had been holding a secret all day. He wanted to tell Sevvie earlier but everything was just too hectic and he wanted Severus to know first. Turning on his side he smiled sleepily at Severus who seemed to be fading into the dream world himself.

"Sev. Sev. …..Sevvie!" Harry whispered loudly.

Severus shook himself awake and glanced at his husband whose eyes couldn't seem to stop shining. Then he did a double take. Whenever his eyes seemed to shine something good or bad was going to happen….good for Harry – bad for him.

"What is it?"

"I have some news…"

Severus just looked at him expectantly and waited.

"I'm pregnant."

Severus's eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger.

"And I think they might be twins Sev."

Apparently they could.

Severus choked out, "Is this an April Fools day joke?"

"That ended 2 hours ago Sev."

All Harry could hear was a thunk and he hurried over to the edge of the bed to try and wake his husband up so he wouldn't catch a cold from fainting on the cold hard floor.

plplplplplpl

**A.N. hope you all enjoyed this. I was bored and wanted to write something but didn't know what a voila this came to mind! Read and Review thankies**


End file.
